xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaguya Ōtsutsuki
Princess Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (大筒木カグヤ, Ōtsutsuki Kaguya) is the matriarch of the Ōtsutsuki clan and mother of Hagoromo and Hamura Ōtsutsuki. Long before the founding of the hidden villages, during an era of endless war, Kaguya consumed the fruit of the God Tree and became the first wielder of chakra on Earth, before later merging with the tree to become the Ten-Tails. Screenshots Scene18337-0.png Image 181222 220100.png Image 181222 215852.png Image 181222 215640.png Image 181222 215154.png Image 181222 215108.png Image 181222 215048.png Image 181222 214708.png Image 181222 214512.png Image 181222 214434.png Image 181222 213704.png Image 181222 213631.png Naruto Shippuden 460 (106).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (105).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (104).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (103).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (102).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (78).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (67).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (66).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (65).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (64).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (63).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (57).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (56).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (53).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (51).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (52).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (50).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (49).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (48).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (47).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (46).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (98).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (97).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (96).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (95).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (94).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (93).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (92).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (91).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (90).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (88).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (83).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (82).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (81).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (80).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (79).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (75).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (74).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (73).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (71).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (70).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (62).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (61).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (60).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (59).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (55).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (54).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (44).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (43).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (42).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (41).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (40).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (39).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (38).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (37).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (36).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (35).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (34).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (89).jpg Kaguya (12).jpg Kaguya (11).png Kaguya (11).jpg Kaguya (10).png Kaguya (10).jpg Kaguya (9).png Kaguya (9).jpg Kaguya (8).png Kaguya (8).jpg Kaguya (7).png Kaguya (7).jpg Kaguya (6).png Kaguya (6).jpg Kaguya (5).png Kaguya (5).jpg Kaguya (4).png Kaguya (4).jpg Kaguya (3).png Kaguya (3).jpg Kaguya (2).png Kaguya (2).jpg Kaguya (1).png Kaguya (1).jpg Kaguya (396).jpg Kaguya (395).jpg Kaguya (394).jpg Kaguya (393).jpg Kaguya (392).jpg Kaguya (391).jpg Kaguya (390).jpg Kaguya (389).jpg Kaguya (388).jpg Kaguya (387).jpg Kaguya (386).jpg Kaguya (385).jpg Kaguya (384).jpg Kaguya (383).jpg Kaguya (382).jpg Kaguya (381).jpg Kaguya (380).jpg Kaguya (379).jpg Kaguya (378).jpg Kaguya (377).jpg Kaguya (376).jpg Kaguya (375).jpg Kaguya (374).jpg Kaguya (373).jpg Kaguya (372).jpg Kaguya (371).jpg Kaguya (370).jpg Kaguya (369).jpg Kaguya (368).jpg Kaguya (367).jpg Kaguya (366).jpg Kaguya (365).jpg Kaguya (364).jpg Kaguya (363).jpg Kaguya (362).jpg Kaguya (361).jpg Kaguya (360).jpg Kaguya (359).jpg Kaguya (358).jpg Kaguya (357).jpg Kaguya (356).jpg Kaguya (355).jpg Kaguya (354).jpg Kaguya (353).jpg Kaguya (352).jpg Kaguya (351).jpg Kaguya (350).jpg Kaguya (349).jpg Kaguya (348).jpg Kaguya (347).jpg Kaguya (346).jpg Kaguya (345).jpg Kaguya (344).jpg Kaguya (343).jpg Kaguya (342).jpg Kaguya (341).jpg Kaguya (340).jpg Kaguya (339).jpg Kaguya (338).jpg Kaguya (337).jpg Kaguya (336).jpg Kaguya (335).jpg Kaguya (334).jpg Kaguya (333).jpg Kaguya (332).jpg Kaguya (331).jpg Kaguya (330).jpg Kaguya (329).jpg Kaguya (328).jpg Kaguya (327).jpg Kaguya (326).jpg Kaguya (325).jpg Kaguya (324).jpg Kaguya (323).jpg Kaguya (322).jpg Kaguya (321).jpg Kaguya (320).jpg Kaguya (319).jpg Kaguya (318).jpg Kaguya (317).jpg Kaguya (316).jpg Kaguya (315).jpg Kaguya (314).jpg Kaguya (313).jpg Kaguya (312).jpg Kaguya (311).jpg Kaguya (310).jpg Kaguya (309).jpg Kaguya (308).jpg Kaguya (307).jpg Kaguya (306).jpg Kaguya (305).jpg Kaguya (304).jpg Kaguya (303).jpg Kaguya (302).jpg Kaguya (301).jpg Kaguya (300).jpg Kaguya (299).jpg Kaguya (298).jpg Kaguya (297).jpg Kaguya (296).jpg Kaguya (295).jpg Kaguya (294).jpg Kaguya (293).jpg Kaguya (292).jpg Kaguya (291).jpg Kaguya (290).jpg Kaguya (289).jpg Kaguya (288).jpg Kaguya (287).jpg Kaguya (286).jpg Kaguya (285).jpg Kaguya (284).jpg Kaguya (283).jpg Kaguya (282).jpg Kaguya (281).jpg Kaguya (280).jpg Kaguya (279).jpg Kaguya (278).jpg Kaguya (277).jpg Kaguya (276).jpg Kaguya (275).jpg Kaguya (274).jpg Kaguya (273).jpg Kaguya (272).jpg Kaguya (271).jpg Kaguya (270).jpg Kaguya (269).jpg Kaguya (268).jpg Kaguya (267).jpg Kaguya (266).jpg Kaguya (265).jpg Kaguya (264).jpg Kaguya (263).jpg Kaguya (262).jpg Kaguya (261).jpg Kaguya (260).jpg Kaguya (259).jpg Kaguya (258).jpg Kaguya (257).jpg Kaguya (256).jpg Kaguya (255).jpg Kaguya (254).jpg Kaguya (253).jpg Kaguya (252).jpg Kaguya (251).jpg Kaguya (250).jpg Kaguya (249).jpg Kaguya (248).jpg Kaguya (247).jpg Kaguya (246).jpg Kaguya (245).jpg Kaguya (244).jpg Kaguya (243).jpg Kaguya (242).jpg Kaguya (241).jpg Kaguya (240).jpg Kaguya (239).jpg Kaguya (238).jpg Kaguya (237).jpg Kaguya (236).jpg Kaguya (235).jpg Kaguya (234).jpg Kaguya (233).jpg Kaguya (232).jpg Kaguya (231).jpg Kaguya (230).jpg Kaguya (229).jpg Kaguya (228).jpg Kaguya (227).jpg Kaguya (226).jpg Kaguya (225).jpg Kaguya (224).jpg Kaguya (223).jpg Kaguya (222).jpg Kaguya (221).jpg Kaguya (220).jpg Kaguya (219).jpg Kaguya (218).jpg Kaguya (217).jpg Kaguya (216).jpg Kaguya (215).jpg Kaguya (214).jpg Kaguya (213).jpg Kaguya (212).jpg Kaguya (211).jpg Kaguya (210).jpg Kaguya (209).jpg Kaguya (208).jpg Kaguya (207).jpg Kaguya (206).jpg Kaguya (205).jpg Kaguya (204).jpg Kaguya (203).jpg Kaguya (202).jpg Kaguya (201).jpg Kaguya (200).jpg Kaguya (199).jpg Kaguya (198).jpg Kaguya (197).jpg Kaguya (196).jpg Kaguya (195).jpg Kaguya (194).jpg Kaguya (193).jpg Kaguya (192).jpg Kaguya (191).jpg Kaguya (190).jpg Kaguya (189).jpg Kaguya (188).jpg Kaguya (187).jpg Kaguya (186).jpg Kaguya (185).jpg Kaguya (184).jpg Kaguya (183).jpg Kaguya (182).jpg Kaguya (181).jpg Kaguya (180).jpg Kaguya (179).jpg Kaguya (178).jpg Kaguya (177).jpg Kaguya (176).jpg Kaguya (175).jpg Kaguya (174).jpg Kaguya (173).jpg Kaguya (172).jpg Kaguya (171).jpg Kaguya (170).jpg Kaguya (169).jpg Kaguya (168).jpg Kaguya (167).jpg Kaguya (166).jpg Kaguya (165).jpg Kaguya (164).jpg Kaguya (163).jpg Kaguya (162).jpg Kaguya (161).jpg Kaguya (160).jpg Kaguya (159).jpg Kaguya (158).jpg Kaguya (157).jpg Kaguya (156).jpg Kaguya (155).jpg Kaguya (154).jpg Kaguya (153).jpg Kaguya (152).jpg Kaguya (151).jpg Kaguya (150).jpg Kaguya (149).jpg Kaguya (148).jpg Kaguya (147).jpg Kaguya (146).jpg Kaguya (145).jpg Kaguya (144).jpg Kaguya (143).jpg Kaguya (142).jpg Kaguya (141).jpg Kaguya (140).jpg Kaguya (139).jpg Kaguya (138).jpg Kaguya (137).jpg Kaguya (136).jpg Kaguya (135).jpg Kaguya (134).jpg Kaguya (133).jpg Kaguya (132).jpg Kaguya (131).jpg Kaguya (130).jpg Kaguya (129).jpg Kaguya (128).jpg Kaguya (127).jpg Kaguya (126).jpg Kaguya (125).jpg Kaguya (124).jpg Kaguya (123).jpg Kaguya (122).jpg Kaguya (121).jpg Kaguya (120).jpg Kaguya (119).jpg Kaguya (118).jpg Kaguya (117).jpg Kaguya (116).jpg Kaguya (115).jpg Kaguya (114).jpg Kaguya (113).jpg Kaguya (112).jpg Kaguya (111).jpg Kaguya (110).jpg Kaguya (109).jpg Kaguya (108).jpg Kaguya (107).jpg Kaguya (106).jpg Kaguya (105).jpg Kaguya (104).jpg Kaguya (103).jpg Kaguya (102).jpg Kaguya (101).jpg Kaguya (100).jpg Kaguya (99).jpg Kaguya (98).jpg Kaguya (97).jpg Kaguya (96).jpg Kaguya (95).jpg Kaguya (94).jpg Kaguya (93).jpg Kaguya (92).jpg Kaguya (91).jpg Kaguya (90).jpg Kaguya (89).jpg Kaguya (88).jpg Kaguya (87).jpg Kaguya (86).jpg Kaguya (85).jpg Kaguya (84).jpg Kaguya (83).jpg Kaguya (82).jpg Kaguya (81).jpg Kaguya (80).jpg Kaguya (79).jpg Kaguya (78).jpg Kaguya (77).jpg Kaguya (76).jpg Kaguya (75).jpg Kaguya (74).jpg Kaguya (73).jpg Kaguya (72).jpg Kaguya (71).jpg Kaguya (70).jpg Kaguya (69).jpg Kaguya (68).jpg Kaguya (67).jpg Kaguya (66).jpg Kaguya (65).jpg Kaguya (64).jpg Kaguya (63).jpg Kaguya (62).jpg Kaguya (61).jpg Kaguya (60).jpg Kaguya (59).jpg Kaguya (58).jpg Kaguya (57).jpg Kaguya (56).jpg Kaguya (55).jpg Kaguya (54).jpg Kaguya (53).jpg Kaguya (52).jpg Kaguya (51).jpg Kaguya (50).jpg Kaguya (49).jpg Kaguya (48).jpg Kaguya (47).jpg Kaguya (46).jpg Kaguya (45).jpg Kaguya (44).jpg Kaguya (43).jpg Kaguya (42).jpg Kaguya (41).jpg Kaguya (40).jpg Kaguya (39).jpg Kaguya (38).jpg Kaguya (37).jpg Kaguya (36).jpg Kaguya (35).jpg Kaguya (34).jpg Kaguya (33).jpg Kaguya (32).jpg Kaguya (31).jpg Kaguya (30).jpg Kaguya (29).jpg Kaguya (28).jpg Kaguya (27).jpg Kaguya (26).jpg Kaguya (25).jpg Kaguya (24).jpg Kaguya (23).jpg Kaguya (22).jpg Kaguya (21).jpg Kaguya (20).jpg Kaguya (19).jpg Kaguya (18).jpg Kaguya (17).jpg Kaguya (16).jpg Kaguya (15).jpg Kaguya (14).jpg Kaguya (13).jpg AnimeKayo0105 (10).jpg AnimeKayo0105 (9).jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 475 0292.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 475 0291.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 474 0032.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 474 0031.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 474 0030.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 474 0020.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 474 0019.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 1026.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 1025.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 1024.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 1023.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 1022.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0894.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0893.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0887.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0886.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0876.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0875.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0840.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0839.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0838.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0832.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0831.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0818.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0816.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0759.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0758.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0757.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0756.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0748.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0747.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0746.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0745.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0676.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0675.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0674.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0673.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0672.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0548.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0491.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0490.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0489.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0488.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0487.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0482.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0481.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0480.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0465.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0464.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0285.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0284.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0045.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0014.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0013.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0012.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 476 0296.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 476 0295.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations Episode 52 0435.jpg Category:Naruto Universe Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Princess Category:Royalty Category:Aura Reading Category:Superhuman Sight Category:Deceased Category:Aliens Category:Waterbender Category:Spiritual Leaders Category:Spiritual Balance Category:Third Eye Category:Masters of Martial Arts Category:Portal Opening Category:Accelerated Bone Growth Category:Harem Category:Deities Category:Goddess Category:Dictators Category:Mothers Category:Ancestor Category:Body Alteration Category:Legendary Character Category:Souls Category:Omnipresence Category:God Level Threat Category:Genjutsu Category:Mind Control Category:Hypnosis Category:Ninja Category:Warmonger Category:Spatial Manipulation Category:Extra Terrestrial Biological Entities Category:Woman Category:Otsutsuki Clan Category:Naruto Uzumakis Rogues Gallery Category:Women with Superpowers Category:Telepath Category:Paralysis Inducement Category:Healing Powers Category:Marksmanship Category:Gravity Manipulation Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Boss Battle Category:Female Category:Screenshots Category:Geokinesis Category:Aerokinesis Category:Hair Manipulation Category:Manslaughter Category:Heterosexuality Category:Characters who know techniques